For Science, John!
by Marauders4EVR
Summary: Sherlock was bleeding, John was unconscious, Mycroft was trying not to laugh, River was lowering her blaster, Mary was confused, Jack was flirting, and the Doctor was seriously rethinking this whole thing. (A 'sequel' to Until The End Of Time.)


Author's Note: You've all begged, you've all pleaded, you've all sent me multiple messages, asking me to write a chapter where Sherlock has to explain everything to John. Well, here you go! It's funny how I've written two other "what-if" sequels to _Until the End of Time _and yet this one actually follows along with the original fanfiction. And while I'm here, I have to admit: I really miss writing this story. I put so much heart and passion into writing it and every single review has meant a lot. And it means so much that I'm still getting requests, asking to write more. Alright, I'm getting sentimental over a 500-word drabble so…Geronimo!

Rating: K+

Summary: Sherlock was bleeding, John was unconscious, Mycroft was trying not to laugh, River was lowering her blaster, Mary was confused, Jack was flirting, and the Doctor was seriously rethinking this whole thing.

For Science, John!

The Doctor surveyed the situation. Sherlock was leaning against the overturned table, clamping a hand over his broken nose. John was sprawled on the floor. His fiancé was confusedly glancing around. Mycroft was unashamedly laughing. River was lowering her blaster, cheerfully blowing on the barrel.

The Time Lord sighed and said, "Alright. Come here, Sherlock."

His companion stumbled over. The Doctor gently cupped his face and a golden light swirled around them. Sherlock gave him an appreciative smile as his nose healed.

"Better?"

"Better," Sherlock gratefully mumbled.

The Doctor sighed with relief. He then took out the Sonic Screwdriver and exasperatedly clicked it. His wife looked dismayed as her blaster deactivated.

"Isn't that a bit dramatic, dear?" River asked.

"You blasted John!" Jack amusedly cried.

"He punched Sherlock," River remarked.

She took out her own Sonic and reactivated her blaster.

The Doctor deactivated it once more and a small battle commenced. The Doctor finally pulled the blaster away and River pulled out a backup one.

Mycroft coughed—a meager attempt to cover a laugh.

The Doctor turned and wryly asked, "And what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," Mycroft chuckled, "It's just…this is going exactly as planned."

The Time Lord stared at him for a moment before asking, "Hang on! You knew that this was going to happen?"

"I had a hunch," Mycroft slyly admitted.

"Then why didn't you say anything!?"

Mycroft merely smirked and leaned against his umbrella.

Down below, John groaned as he stirred.

The Doctor gave him a hand as he staggered to his feet.

"So, let me get this straight," John hissed, "The reason that you couldn't…the reason that you couldn't come back…was…because you were travelling with the Doctor for two years?"

"For science, John," Sherlock promptly explained.

"For science?"

"For science," Sherlock agreed.

"What science?"

Sherlock faltered and mumbled, "Time-traveling science."

John turned to Mycroft and growled, "And you knew?"

"I was with them," Mycroft unashamedly admitted, "We were the Doctor's companions when we were children."

"But you left?"

Sherlock nodded and childishly mumbled, "Mycroft's fault."

Mycroft frowned and the Doctor gently put a hand on his shoulder before saying, "It kind of was."

"I…I apologized!" Mycroft stammered.

"And I fully accepted your apology," the Doctor assuredly said, "Not that it was necessary, mind you. I wasn't ever mad."

Mycroft smiled and the Doctor teasingly added, "Still your fault, though."

"Shut up, Doctor!" Mycroft laughed.

The Doctor grinned before saying, "May I make an observation, John? You seem angry."

"I _am_ angry!"

"But not surprised," the Doctor continued, "A blue police box crashes your date—quite literally. We explain everything to you, including information that only a few people in the universe know. And your only reaction is anger?"

"I knew about you, Doctor," John explained with a shrug, "Back when I was enlisted, I had to help fight in the Battle of Canary Wharf."

He turned to Sherlock and growled, "You could have told me."

"I didn't have a choice," Sherlock promptly said.

"Yes, you did," John whispered, "And you chose the Doctor."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment before quietly saying, "You say that as if it was a bad thing."

Mary abruptly spoke up, "So…a time-travelling alien…I get that…err…who are they?"

She pointed to River and Jack.

"River Song," River brightly explained, "I'm the Doctor's wife."

"And he trusts you with a blaster?" Mary snorted.

"No," River, Sherlock, Mycroft, the Doctor, and Jack replied.

"So, who are you?" John asked, turning to Jack.

Jack grinned and said, "Hello, Captain Jack Har—"

The Doctor and Sherlock both screamed, "NO!"

Author's Note: Alright, alright, I don't ship Johnlock but I couldn't resist adding that last part! Anyway, I imagine that after John and Mary know about everything, everyone's lives sort of become like Clara's, in the sense that they live their normal lives while occasionally stepping out to travel with the funny man in the bowtie. Something like this…

Sherlock slumped in his chair and muttered, "Bored."

He closed his eyes, watching as equations flew around his mind palace. In fact, his eyes only snapped open when he heard the familiar sound. He jumped up, hopping right over the small table as the Tardis materialized.

The Doctor threw the door open and grinned. He wasted no time in pulling the consulting detective into a tight hug.

"How long has it been?" River cheerfully asked, poking her head out, "Have we done the golden mountains yet?"

"We went there last," Sherlock promptly replied, "A month ago on my end."

"Brilliant," the Doctor replied, pulling back, "Ah, Mrs. Hudson!"

"Hello, Doctor!" Mrs. Hudson warmly said, "Cuppa?"

"Not today," the Doctor gently replied, kissing her on her cheek, "Too much to do. There's a lot of mermaid and mermen being sucked into a rather nasty blackhole."

He glanced over his shoulder and added, "Interested?"

Sherlock already had his foot in the door.

oOo

On the other side of London, John was happily pouring Mary a cup of tea. The two both looked up as the Tardis materialized in the kitchen. Sherlock stepped out and tilted his head.

Mary clutched her stomach as the two excitedly raced in. She then sighed as the Doctor used his Sonic to scan her body.

"Sorry, Mrs. Watson," the Doctor apologetically said, "Eight and a half months along. I must insist that you stay behind on this one."

Mary sighed and reluctantly stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry, love," John humbly said, "We'll be back in five minutes. I promise."

He turned and pressingly added, "Right, Doctor?"

"Course," the Doctor exclaimed, "Five minutes."

He caught Sherlock's eye and added, "Or five hours."

Sherlock snorted and John stammered, "What?"

"Nothing," the Doctor chuckled, pulling a lever.

oOo

Mycroft sighed with relief as he finished the stack of paperwork—a stack which was immediately reduced to chaos as the blue police box crashed through the wall of his office.

The Doctor beamed as he stepped out.

"Someday, you could just knock," Mycroft pointed out.

The Doctor merely laughed as he pulled the eldest Holmes brother into a tight hug. He finally pulled back and cried, "Coming?"

"Oh, I suppose," Mycroft coyly said, following him into the blue police box.

oOo

An alarm sounded through Torchwood.

Jack calmly stared at a monitor and muttered, "Huh…"

He smiled as the Tardis materialized behind him. Mycroft stuck his head out.

"'lo, Mycroft," Jack calmly said, "I'm afraid that I might not be able to tag along, this time. We seem to be having a nuclear crisis."

Mycroft grinned and uttered four words, "Meramids. Mermen. Black hole."

"Well, I suppose that I can come along for a few minutes," Jack exclaimed, happily pushing past him.

The Doctor smiled and boomed, "The gang's all here! Jack, close the door! Mycroft, hit that button! Sherlock, pull that lever! John, twist that knob! River, don't touch anything!"

The Tardis groaned and trembled, much to River's amusement.

The Doctor pulled a final lever and roared, "GERONIMO!"


End file.
